


The Dragon Emperor (龙皇帝)

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Series: Imperial Scandals [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actual Kidnap, Ancient China, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Marriage, Historic China, Historical, Loss of Virginity, Love/hate relationships, Royalty, implied kidnap, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: A cold-blooded Emperor. . .A sweet unloved young girl. . .What happens when they are forced together by scandal?





	1. The Scandal

Darkness spread over the lands of China as you watched from your chamber window as the fireworks celebrating the coming New Year burst in bright colors in the night air. Everything seemed so breathtaking to you that you barely noticed your ladies entering your chamber. They were there to prepare you for the royal celebration at the Dragon Emperor's crystal palace. One of the biggest banquets of the year to be exact.

You had never laid eyes on the Emperor before and you wanted to see him with your own eyes. However you had heard that he was a fearless ruler with a cold heart ever since his mother died when he was still very young and old enough to remember her death. You were studying every new burst of yellow or green sparks in the night sky as one of your ladies touched a gentle hand to your slumped shoulder.

"My lady we came to get you ready..." one of your ladies spoke first smiling at  you. She wore the same traditional servant attire as all of the girls expect for the fact that she was the head of your family's servants.

"Ready for what?" you asked not really sure you were hearing her right. She beamed at you as if knowing what she may say to you next would make you happy or excited.

"The royal banquet of course." another lady spoke before she could answer as the rest of your ladies entered your chamber.

"You mean that I am going?" you asked smiling unsuringly awaiting your lady's reply. Her smile never left her face as another voice very familiar with all of you spoke up.

"That's exactly what she means, Tian Hua Lin, you ungrateful girl." your aunt, Tian Lang Mei said announcing her arrival. The ladies bowed to her keeping their heads down as she spoke with you.

Your aunt wore a beautiful purple Tang Dynasty styled dress that flowed perfectly behind her. Her long black locks were up in a traditional Chinese pinned up hairstyle with pins that perfectly matched her New Year attire. Her almost flawless face bore a lot of makeup but not to the point where she appeared like a scary ghost. You had to admit that your aunt was very beautiful but she was way past the marriageable age.

"Oh xiexie (thank you) Aunty! Xiexie (thank you)!" you repeatedly thanked your aunt in all your happiness your unsure smile changed in to a wide bright grin as you jumped up and down from happiness.

"Do not thank me yet! Maybe we can find a nice bachelor for you while we're there." Lang Mei grimaced as she inspected you closely from head to toe not happy with your appearance at the moment.

"Of course Aunty..." you agreed in bliss as your ladies awaited what to do next.

"Don't just stand there! What do I pay you for? Get her dressed this instant! I don't want us to be late. Tonight is a special night for all of us." Mei Lang order the women as they hurriedly set to work on you.

Your ladies gathered the beautiful pink Chinese silk made especially for the New Year's celebration. You stood on the dressing stool as the women rushed to prepare you for the night ahead. You were very excited to go to your first royal celebration banquet at the crystal palace. To have even been invited meant your family was highly honored in the Emperor's favor. You wondered what your aunt had done to be invited to attend this year.

Beaming with apparent joy you peered at yourself in the long full-length mirror. The tradition Tang Dynasty-style dress flowed perfectly against your pale skin contrasting your dark brown hair which shined brilliantly under the moonlight. One of your ladies gathered your shoes for the evening sliding them upon your petite Cinderella-like feet as another began to style your hair in a simple elegant braid down the middle of your back.

Once they were done with your clothing appearance they began to adjust your makeup your too picky aunt's liking. After all that was done you appeared like a pink faerie much to your aunt's satisfaction. You stepped down the dressing stool with the help of your ladies smiling like a very young child getting candy from her mother for being on her best behavior.

You inwardly sighed. How you wished that your mother and father were still alive to see you off. Gathering the strength back inside of you, you faced your aunt as she placed a matching pink linen veil over your face to keep the wrong eyes off of your apparent beauty. Soon after that the both of you left for the royal New Year's banquet.

It wasn't long before you arrived at the grand celebration. So many noble families in the Emperor's favor were there already. Everyone was happily conversing between each other. You were now feeling nervous as people turned their heads to face the both of you as your arrival was duely noted.

A servant of the Emperor lead the both of you to the Emperor's private chambers. The young Emperor did not want to leave the comfort of his chamber until the time would call for it. That was the reason why he was inside his own chamber alone of course.

At your arrival the Emperor perked up to be greeted by your appearance. He sat upon his bed thinking to himself. When you entered the room you immediately bowed to him with the deepest honor. He studied your movements very carefully as you once again stood straight.

"Lady Tian, may I have a word with your niece alone." the Emperor coldly told your aunt staring at her for a mere second before landing his eyes back upon you. In the pink dress you wore, you were like the rarest of pink flowers he had ever seen.

"Of course your honorable majesty." your aunt smiled brightly at him before mouth-ing good luck to you. You watched as your aunt disappeared leaving you with the strong intimidating man.

"Remove your veil." the Emperor's cold voice boomed sending chills down your entire body. A nervous tension invaded your senses as you did as you were told. Your long braided hair fell freely from its release from the veil.

"So you are the beautiful Hua Lin? Lai (come)." he sighed as he admired your beauty from his bed. You took a few slow steps towards him until you stood right in front of him.

"Your majesty-" you began to speak but his cold voice interrupted you. In fear of not being to his liking you kept yourself quiet until he spoke to you again.

"Wu Yi Fan- Yi Fan my dear girl." he said proudly as he watched your chest erratically lift up and down. He could not explain the sensation down in his groin area. God he wanted you and he had never wanted a woman the way he desired you. From the moment you had entered his chamber he could feel his want building deep inside of him even without knowing how you really looked.

"Y-Yi Fan... Ahh!" you stuttered shyly as the Emperor grasped you by the waist pulling you hard against him. Your eyes widened in shock as he buried his head in to the cleavage of your chest. You found that your heart was beating faster inside of your chest. Instinctively you wrapped your arms around his neck blushing a rosy pink.

You wondered if he did this to every unmarried young girl he had met before you. You thought that he would release his hold on you when he moved his head so that he could stare in to your frightened brown orbs. In a quick swift movement you were underneath him against his bed.

Yi Fan couldn't control himself anymore he had to have you... to claim you as his own... He peered down at you, the beautiful innocent creature that seemed to have captivated his soul. You blinked innocently at him as he all of a sudden placed chaste kisses against both of your blushing cheeks. Then he kissed your nose, forehead, and finally your slightly parted lips as your breathe hitched inside of your throat.

The kiss was soft at first but became more demanding as his body pressed harshly in to yours. You wanted to fight him off but he was your Emperor and the women of China hardly had a say against any man. Slowly you felt like giving in to him but then the thought of never marrying because he had ruined you crossed your mind and you tried to push him off you. A noble girl's livelihood depends on her being untouched by any other man. Nonetheless Emperor Yi Fan was a powerful dragon, a man that got everything he wanted, and by the heavens you would be his.

As he continued to kiss you he lifts the skirt of your dress up your soft milky legs until his left hand found your heat between your soft-skinned thighs. You gasped as he caressed your untouched clothed womanhood making you arch your back from the bed pressing your breasts hard against his chest. A stifled moan edged your throat as you tried to remove his hand but that only made him grab both your wrists with his free hand holding them both in place above your head.

You prayed to the heavens that someone would come and save you. And much to your luck a servant came rushing in unannounced to tell the Emperor that it was time for the New Year's ceremony. She was shocked by what she saw, a fear stricken you under the Emperor as he fondled your virgin body.

Finally sensing another presence in the chamber the Emperor stopped what he was doing to you and sat up from your body and helped you to your feet. He watched you as you carefully rearranged your dress so that it was in perfect order once more before placing your veil back over your head.

You were thankful that the servant arrived when she did or you didn't know what would've happened. You touched a hand to your bruised lips before facing the Emperor and bowing as a sign of high respect then you turned on your heels and left his chamber holding back your frightened tears. You found your aunt and pretended to be okay for the rest of the night even though you knew that the Emperor's eyes had never left you.

As the night went on you heard whispers about you and Emperor all around the room. People kept glancing at you acting as if they weren't but you knew. It was too late for you now, you had been ruined. What he had done to you caused one of the greatest scandals in China. You had a feeling that the bigmouthed servant had gotten herself in to big trouble for telling the other servants who told it to others that told it to the nobles who were now giving you disgusted looks.

You turned your head to your aunt who looked at you shamefully before grabbing your hand and dragging you off home before the banquet was even over. You knew then no man would want to marry now that everyone thought you had slept with the Emperor. Hot tears fell your eyes as the both entered your home. You ran to your chambers and jumped upon your bed crying yourself to sleep.


	2. The Flame

Deep in the crystal palace sitting on his golden throne, Yi Fan huffed angry sighs. The people were looking at his woman like she was a lowly slut. He'd be damned if they were ever to utter the words in his presence. And as for the servant who had conveniently entered his chamber without any announcement of her arrival, he had her stripped naked and beaten until she begged for his forgiveness.

However he did not want or need her forgiveness but his future Empress did so he had her held in captivity until he called for Lady Tian and her beautiful niece back to the palace. Yi Fan had always been surrounded by women that wanted him for his power or his looks. None had ever turned his head until he had laid eyes upon Hua Lin.

She had reminded him so much of his late mother but not just that. She turned him on without even trying. He knew from the moment he had held her in his arms that she wanted him too. At least he had hoped that she did but if she didn't he would let her know how much he needed her.

The flames inside of him refused to calm down with every thought of her long milky legs... the face she made as he kissed her senseless... God he wanted her so bad and he would have her no matter what his people thought of his decision. She would be their Empress no matter what she wanted as well. Yi Fan called for one of his most trusting servants to enter the throneroom. In a few seconds the girl arrived bowing her head in deep respect to her Emperor.

"Zhong Yueqiu..." he spoke as the flames started to spread through him once again. He needed Hua Lin by his side before he went crazy and became a raging dragon. And no one would want that he knew that for sure.

"Shi (yes), your honorable highness." Zhong Yueqiu stood up straight once more eyeing her Dragon Emperor carefully. She could tell that he was bothered by something. But by what she didn't really know.

"Go to the Tians' and invite them to visit the palace as my special guests. Tell them that I want to clarify the matter at the banquet with them." Yi Fan spoke again after a few moments of silence.

"As you command my Emperor." shocked by her Emperor's words Zhong Yueqiu agreed to do his bidding without question. Yi Fan watched as the servant left his chamber. He had a feeling that Hua Lin would not be happy to see him again but he did not care. In the end he would have what he wanted. And damn it all to hell; he wanted her.

Back at the house of Tian, you had managed to survive your aunt's wrath. You sat in your bed chamber as the tears wouldn't stop falling from your eyes. Although it was a few days after the banquet you didn't dare leave the safety of your home. The people were still talking about you like you were utter trash on the side of the road.  
   
Your heart grew heavy. You now found that you hated the Emperor with all of your heart. He had ruined you and he probably didn't even care. You laid on your bed and rest your eyes as the tears continued to flow. It was his fault that you were like this. You wished that you could forget him but his manly touch lingered against your skin like a ghost hunting you. You didn't care if never saw him again. If that were so, you'd be happy for the rest of your miserable life.

You wore a simple green floor-length night gown with your long dark brown hair flowing against your shoulders. You didn't feel like wearing normal traditional attire because you were upset. Your face bore no makeup which made you look more like a young girl than a young woman aside from your womanly craves.

A knock came at your chamber doors knocking you from your burning thoughts. The head servant of your household entered with a lady that you didn't recognized behind her. The servant bowed and so did the lady before speaking.

"My Lady I have traveled here by the order of the Emperor-" Yueqiu began to speak on the behalf of the Emperor but you cut her off before could she finish speaking. You didn't want anything to do with him.

"Tell me, what does that ruining man want?" you probed rolling your eyes at the mention of him... the man you now hated more than life itself.

"An audience with you and your aunt-" Yueqiu finished what she was saying earlier eyeing you carefully as she does. She could tell that you were crying, a blind person could have seen that. She started to worry for you.

"Well tell your Emperor that we shall do no such thing! All because of him and his servant I have ruined my family name. And when you tell him that make sure he knows that the answer came from me, Tian Hua Lin." you hissed bitterly at the rudeness of the Emperor. You would be damned before you ever saw his face up close ever again.

"Of course my Lady..." Yueqiu replied back bowing to you as she does. Now you felt very offended by your highly esteemed Emperor. How could he call you to his palace like you were some call dog. Absolutely not! You were nobody's dog whether they were royal or not.

He had ruined your life as if it meant nothing to him at which you knew it didn't. You would never see that infuriating man again. He could just forget it. You watched as the servant left your chamber to return the bad news to the Emperor that you hated so much.

Returning to the palace Zhong Yueqiu entered the Emperor's private chambers knowing he'd be there awaiting her return there. He would not be happy with her answers from the younger Lady Tian. And she definitely did not want to get mixed up in his rage. No one had ever turned down an appearance before the Emperor. That Tian Hua Lin was a different breed of woman, that much was sure.

Zhong Yueqiu's appearance was announced before she stepped foot in to the Emperor's chamber. He stood beside his bed looking over some important documents. Noticing her presence in his chamber he peered up from his documents to look at her. She didn't have to say a word for him to know what was said but still he wanted to hear it with his own ears.

"Lady Hua Lin wanted you to know that they shall do no such thing! She said that all because of you and your servant she has ruined her family name..." Yueqiu reported nervously back to him.

"Is that all then?" Yi Fan asked on a bored sigh. He was really irritated with court and now he had an angry future Empress to deal with. But he had found that appeasing his future wife was more important than court ever would be. Court wouldn't be able to get rid of the bursting flames inside of him or have his future children. So this huge problem had to be fixed soon or he'd go insane.

"I'm afraid so your honorable highness-" Yueqiu replied surprised that he hadn't gone off on her. Lady Hua Lin had refused to come so why was he so calm about it? Usually he would have been sulking mad. What has gotten in to him?

"Have a horse ready for me- I am going to pay Lady Tian a visit since she will not visit me- your coming with me." Yi Fan spoke once more shocking Yueqiu farther. So that was why he wasn't getting upset? He was going to see her instead? She wondered if he had foreseen the girl refusing to see him or not.

Nodding her head in shock, Yueqiu left the Emperor's chamber feeling the temperature rise in the room. She knew that this visit wasn't going to be a happy one. She felt bad for the poor girl that the Emperor was heart-fully chasing after. Sometimes Wu Yi Fan could just be too much for anyone to handle.

Hua Lin was just like his mother without even having to try. The girl was over confident and fearsome. Meaning that she had feared him but still refused to see him as the dominant being. She amused him to no end- rather- the very essence of her amused him to no end. He knew that he had to have her by his side for the rest of his life- if possible. However he knew that the girl would make things almost impossible for him.

Huffing on a sigh he watched as Yueqiu went to do her his bidding once more. Their horses waited in front of the palace for them as Yi Fan followed behind her. He personally helped her on to her horse before getting on to his own. He quickly rode off to the house of Tian with Yueqiu following close behind him. It wasn't long before they finally arrived to the grand house you called your home.


	3. The Force

While Emperor Yi Fan had arrived at your home you sat in your room sulking. You didn't feel like doing anything at all. Considering the fact that you would be unmarried for the rest of your life- if you ever stayed in China. The problem was, would you stay in China to eventually wed? Of that, you weren't certain.

On a deep sigh you stood up from your bed and waltzed over to your chamber window. You leaned against it peering at the scene before you. The crystal palace could be seen from where you stood. It was still so beautiful as it had been up close faraway. You wished that the place didn't hold any nightmares for you but that was not to be.

You wore a simple white floor-length night gown with your long dark brown hair flowing down past your shoulders against your back. You still didn't feel like wearing the normal traditional attire. Your face still bore no makeup as you continued to sulk.

You hated Wu Yi Fan with all of your life. Why did he had to choose to ruin you? It didn't make sense. You weren't perfect or beautiful. You were a simple regular-looking Chinese girl. Your hair was unbelievably straight, too dark of a brown and way too long because your aunt refuses to let you cut. Her excuse being that unwed men loved their women with lengthy hair.

Blah! You didn't care about any of that. You just wanted to finally be loved. But where was love when you needed it the most. Maybe if you had been in love with the Emperor you wouldn't have felt so low and unwanted now. Nonetheless thinking back on it would it have made much of a difference. You weren't really sure about that either.

Your aunt entered your bed chambers smiling brightly. You turned around to face her feeling her presence near. You were shocked to find that she was not alone. The Emperor stood behind her glaring at you. The servant he had sent to you before was standing behind him nervously peering over his shoulder at you as well.

Yi Fan notice every womanly curve of your body. There was no doubt that you would be the one to bare his future children. Whether you accepted that fact or not, was all up to you. Nonetheless you would always be his because he would not let anyone else have you.

He'd be damned if he ever saw you happy in the arms of another. He'd rather see you upset in his arms than happy in the next's. It was just that simple no matter how selfish it made him sound or looked. He was tought at a very young age that Emperors took what they wanted because they could.

Gulping down nervous air you slightly bowed to his majesty. With the motion of his right hand he sent your aunt and servants away. On steady feet you made it to your bed sitting down upon it to keep yourself from having a nervous faint. You wondered why he had shown himself personally at your expense.

"Zhong Yueqiu." the Emperor's cold voice rocked through the entire chamber. You glared in his direction not sure what his motive was.

"Shi (yes), your majesty?" Yueqiu replied with her eyes trained upon you. She gave you an apologetic eye-smile. You slightly smiled back at her before her eyes returned back to the Emperor's.

"Go prepare us some tea while we converse. I think my lady's throat is a little dry from shock." he seethed coolly to her as he was peering in your direction. You could feel his eyes all over you and you didn't like it one bit.

"As you will it to be your highness." Yueqiu answered back as she left your chamber to do as she was told. You stared down at your hands as you nervously played with your fingers. You didn't know why he had personally come to see you so your were in deep fear.

"What are you doing here your majesty?" you coldly spat the moment the both of you were alone. Alone, was one of the nightmares you didn't ever want to face again. But here you were in your bed chamber alone with the man you most despised.

"I came to see the woman that dared to refuse my offer-" Yi Fan started to say but you cut him off in your anger. The night of the New Year's banquet crossing in to your mind. You did not want to see his face ever again but yet he had the guile to come and see you. How dare he even do it!

"You've ruined my life. Why would I want to see you after that?" you hissed angrily at him. You were probably red in the face but you did not care about that you just wanted him to leave you alone forever.

Breathing as calmly as he could Yi Fan strides over to you. You look up surprised by his sudden closeness. Sucking on an unsteady breath you tried to scoot away from him as he sat down beside you. Still somehow he was still so close to you.

"Tell me Lady Tian, how did I ruin your life?" Yi Fan teased you as you glared at him. He was too close for your liking. His closeness made your heart beat erratically and you did not like that at all. Hell, you hated it.

"Oh don't act like you are so innocent! You know what you tried to do- to me..." you yelled then whispered at him shyly. Yi Fan noticed your breast lifting up and down from your anger. God you were so sexy to him. What was he to do with you? His feisty little future Empress?

"What did I try to do to you exactly?" he was starting to mock you now and that was driving you insane. You wanted to wrap your hands around his throat and straggle him to death. If only trying to kill an Emperor wouldn't be the death of you as well. You would surely do it.

"I won't utter the words you already know! Just go back to your fancy palace and leave me to live my sheltered life." you snarled at him. You didn't care if he was your Emperor or not. He had tried to personally hurt you and that was unforgivable in your eyes. He was unforgivable in your eyes.

"So I know, huh? And what sheltered life will I let you live? You are my servant Lady Tian and I do whatever I want with my servants as I see fit." he glared at you in raged by your choice of words. Couldn't you tell that he desired you? That you were meant to be his Empress? You were his. What the hell was wrong with you? Why couldn't get that through to your brain yet?

"Unbelievable!" you huffed as you tried to sit up and get away from the infuriating man. Wu Yi Fan didn't like the way you kept raising your voice at him. No woman had done that since his mother had passed.

Huffing on a breath he angrily grabbed you by your shoulders pulling you back down in to his tight embrace. He roughly turned you so that you were wrapped up in his arms facing only him. Your hands were perched against his hard chest as he stared down at you deeply.

At that very moment Yi Fan wanted to claim you. He was liking your bold feistiness the more he spent time with you alone. It turned him on even more. He had never wanted or needed anyone before he met you. And God he wanted and needed you in his life in so many different ways he couldn't even count anymore.

One stare from Wu Yi Fan's cold brown eyes and you shuddered. He was towering over you as if he would ravish you at any time. Fear ate away at you when he finally spoke the words you most dreaded, "By my order, you will marry me woman."


	4. The Marriage

You stood in your chambers in the palace as the dressmaker worked on your wedding attire. You were still blazing mad with Yi Fan. How could he force you to marry him? It just wasn't fair! You didn't deserve this sort of treatment. You felt so low and annoyed by him. You did not desire to be his wife or his Empress.

You couldn't believe that he would actually use your own guards against you to force from your home. You hadn't want to live at the palace with him no matter how beautiful it truly was. And every since he forced to you, you avoided him as much as you could.

Tomorrow was your wedding day after being stuck with Yi Fan for ten long weeks. Everything was already prepared- only your wedding attire needed to be finished with last minute touch ups to make sure everything was to your aunt's and future husband's liking. You hated the fact that you never will have any say in your life ahead. For God sakes it made you burning hot mad.

No matter where you went around the palace he would find you. You would hide in the imperial library he would just say he happened to be passing through. You be in the royal gardens trying to get fresh air and he would appear. Not to forget when you were having new garments made for yourself he would make it his duty to stand guard and approve of certain fabrics he favored on you. And you were just sick of it and sick of him.

"My lady hold still- I know that you are nervous and giddy about getting married but I need to fix your gown-" the scared dressmaker begged you with a shaky voice. It was in the latest Tang Dynasty-style. Your dress was a darker shade of aquamarine and matched perfectly against your pale skin tone.

"You're right... yihan (sorry)... please continue." you commanded sweetly as your aunt walked in to your chamber smiling like a love sick fool. She was more in to you being the Emperor's wife than you were.

"I can't believe this! I'm going to be a royal- I mean you are going to be a royal-" Lang Mei beamed as she played with the blue fabric of your wedding veil.

"Save it Aunty. I do not desire this nor will I learn too. I hate him with a deep fire inside of my blazing soul." you huffed as she glared at you but still you refused to falter.

"Don't talk of your Emperor that way-" she scolded you but still you did not care for a word she said dealing with the heartless man.

"Why, when he is no man but force that gets what he wants when he wants it." you hissed angrily back at her with a grimace playing against your face.

"That may be so but he is still your Emperor whether he is a man, force, or not." Lang Mei sneered back at you. You couldn't control the blaze that was combusting within you so you decided to send everyone away for the night.

"Are you done for today- I want to rest early tonight." you said as calmly as you could muster your irritated voice to be.

"As you wish my lady." the dressmaker sighed getting her servants to gather everything together. You removed the dress from your body and sweetly handed it to her. She gave it to one of her servants before they all bowed to you and turned to leave.

"My lady-" a familiar voiced echoed inside of your chamber as you prepared yourself for bed. You pulled on your white nightgown that you favored so much. You looked up to see a warily smiling Yueqiu peering at you.

"Yueqiu!" you beamed happy to see your only close friend at the palace since you were forced to live there by the Emperor's side.

"The Emperor would like to see you in his private quarters." she pouted knowing that you hated to be in the man's presence. You touched a gentle reassuring hand to her shoulder as she stepped closer to you side.

"Tell your Emperor to jump off a cliff because I will never come when he calls me like some kind of tamed dog." you snarled venomously once you removed your hand from her shoulder.

"Of course but we all know how that's going to end." she teased you as you rolled your eyes at her.

"Then excuse me ladies while I commit murder." you beamed brightly before turning to leave your chamber.

"Tian Hua Lin!" your aunt shouted at you but you had already left your chamber and waltzed angrily down to the Emperor's imperial chambers.

You made sure that the announcer did not to tell him that you had appeared so you could sneak up on him. You wanted to scare the heartless man to death. That was just how much your hate towards him had grown. No matter how childish the act may seem to him or others you were happy to do it. You entered his chamber tip-toeing up behind him as he stood by the open doors to his balcony.

"Hua Lin lai (come)." Yi Fan's voice filled the room now surrounding you. You pouted at the realization that his hearing was too good for you to sneak by. Fixing your posture and the appearance of your face you walked over to him hesitantly. You really didn't like being alone with him and he knew that.

Once you reached his side he grabbed you by your waist pulling you in to his embrace. He turned you to face the open doors with him standing behind you still holding you in his embrace all the while. His breath tickled the hairs on the side of your neck as he rested his head in the crook of your neck on the right side. Chills and shivers went down the entire length of you. You hadn't felt that way since the night of the New Year celebration.

You peered at the night sky that shined like diamonds before you. You had to admit that the night looked so beautiful. You just wished that you were one of those stars freed from the Emperor's grasp. Sighing deeply the thought of freedom slipped from your mind.

"What do you want Yi Fan so I can leave-" you hissed bitterly at him not really wanting to see his face at the moment. You still hadn't forgiven him for forcing you to marry him.

"You already know what I want- by the way I have a gift for you." he simply stated as he unwillingly pulled away from you grasping your left hand in his to make sure you did not leave his side.

"A-a gift-t?" you stuttered from utter shock trying to remove your hand from his.

"Shi (yes), bring her in." he smiled at you before calling out to his guards. With the command of his voice the imperial guards brought in an battered and bruised young girl. You recognized that it was the servant that saw you in an inappropriate manner with Yi Fan. You froze at the sight of her. She was a horrid mess. Your eyes traveled back to Yi Fan. Fire blazed deep within you. Did he really have to do that to her?

Taking your eyes from the cold-hearted expression of Yi Fan you peered at the girl. The poor girl- even if she did run her mouth off she still didn't deserve that kind of punishment. Releasing yourself from his hold, you made your way over to the battered girl. You gently touched a hand to her forehead before peering back to the amused expression upon Yi Fan's face.

"Is this what you call a gift? Why did you do this to her?" you sourly sulked at him.

"She had to be made an example of- she's only still alive because she has not apologized to you yet-" he began to explain but you did not like the words leaving his mouth so you cut him off.

"You plan on killing her when she does?" you asked him knowing that you would also hate that reply to this question.

"Not if my future Empress deems her punishment inappropriate-" Yi Fan voiced again eyeing you carefully.

"I do!" you seethed through your teeth at him.

"Then what is your remedy for this situation, my love?" he questioned you raising a thick eyebrow at you. You cringed at the word my love. There was no way in hell that you were ever his love. You would vomit before you ever said you loved him. Looking back at the battered girl you spoke up on her behalf.

"Make her my personal servant-" you stated hoping that he'd agree but he cut you off harshly.

"I don't think so!" Yi Fan's harsh voice bellowed through the room. He did not like that idea one bit. He still didn't trust the girl with any secrets but who would after what she had done.

"Please Yi Fan. I'll make sure to keep her out of trouble and out of your way. Please." you begged him giving him your best pout. You had a hunch that he would do anything for you once he saw that look.

On a regretful sigh Yi Fan gave in to you only because you were pouting those sexy lips of yours at him. He had to stop you or he'd ravish you right then and there in front of the girl and the guards. Smiling up at him you rushed in his arms happily for the first time ever willingly.

Yi Fan took the chance to wrap his arms around you protectively. You moved closer in to him without realizing as he waved at the guards to take the girl to your servants' chambers to be cared for. He picked you up in his arms and carried you to his bed in one swift motion. You had no time to react as he laid you upon the bed underneath him. He stared in to your eyes letting you see the love they held in his heart for you.

"Stay with me tonight... Hua Lin..." with those words he gently pulled you in to his embrace holding you close to his chest. You snuggled closer to him for warmth as the night air blew in to the room. Tonight you decided to sleep held in his embrace because you were too lazy to fight his advances off... or at least that was what you kept telling yourself...

The very next day the both of you were married before a lot of guest. Not that you really cared. You just wanted everything to be over with. Well that was until you thought about your supposed wedding night. At that very moment your heart sunk inside of your chest. Tonight you would lose your virginity to the Emperor and man that you most hated in the world...


	5. The Union

The celebration of your marriage to the Emperor was being held. You sat next to Wu Yi Fan- the Dragon Emperor- your husband- your master- and the father to your future children. The thought actually sickened you. You didn't want to bare his children- he didn't deserve any children from your lower regions after what he had done to you.

Huffing inwardly you watched as people celebrated the union that you did not want. Children laughed and played, artists of different kinds did things to attract attention, and people danced happily at the joyous celebration. You on the other hand were ready to head out to your own private chambers to sleep early for the night. You had no desire to sleep with your husband and you knew that he probably knew it too.

Defiantly standing up you nodded to your ladies to follow you out of the main hall where the celebration was being held. Yi Fan eyed you curiously as you left to retire to your own chambers in a dark mood. His anger flared for a mere minute after you were gone.

With the rise of his right hand the celebration was ended as he stood up and followed you to your chamber but you were not there when he arrived. Yi Fan slowly strides to his own chamber to find you standing in the center of his chamber staring at the floor in deep thought. By that time your ladies had already left to their own chambers for the night.

He walked up to you as your back was facing him as wrapping his arms around your small waist gently pushing your back in to his hard chest. Your heart felt like it would beat right out of your chest from his gentle loving touch. Remembering the first time you ever met him and he had touched your body inappropriately made your cheeks burn a bright red, an embarrassed red. Which you were glad he could not see as he turned you around to face him.

You kept your eyes trained to floor underneath your feet. The design of the floor was a huge fire blazing dragon that stretch the length of the entire room. It was beyond beautiful as you intensely studied every detail of it. Yi Fan chuckled at your focused concentration before he grasped your chin with his fingertips lifting your head so that he could see in to your nervous brown orbs.

Yi Fan leaned down to your height to caress his lips with your own in a gentle calming kiss. You hated the fact that the man had that much power over you... you hated that fact that you were even his wife... his Empress... You hated him and no matter what he tried to do you would never change the way you feel- okay you'd fight to keep that way. You weren't sure what was going to happen with the way your heart was jumping around from a simple touch or caress of lips from this man.

You wanted to pull away and go back to your own chambers but you knew that he would not allow that to be so. You placed your palms against him chest slightly pushing him off you so that you could breath again. Yi Fan gave a frustrated grunt but did nothing to scold you. He only pulled you tight in to his warm embrace leaning his head against the top of yours as you rest your own upon his chest.

You felt warm and calm all over- almost wanting to give him what he wanted from you- almost. Realizing that you had been hugging him for way too long you pulled away from him and his warm embrace. You walked over to the doors leading to the balcony.

The night air was cold to the touch but you rather be touched by that then him whether he was now your husband or not. He still hadn't gained your heart- nor did he deserve it in your eyes. To you being married to him made you a prisoner with all your freedom floating to the twinkling stars in the night sky. Stars that mocked you every time they gleamed in their unknown freedom. If they wanted to fall from the sky they could do it and you envied them for that reason no matter how silly it sounds to others.

In all your musings you didn't feel or notice your husband standing behind you as he wrapped his arms around your petite waist. His lips touched the crook of your neck sending gentle shivers down your spine as you bit back a small but noticeable moan in your throat. You could feel as his tongue teased the most sensitive spot on your neck causing you to let out a small whimper. The sensation of his tongue left you delirious as his hand untied the front of your wedding gown.

He parted from you to pulled the over dress down the length of your body. You stood in front of him only in the gown of your wedding attire. You turned to face him as you saw the white fabric of your over dress flushed in between his hands as he huskily smirked at you. Crimson heat rose to your cold cheeks as you realized how easy it was for him to obtain it.

You instantly wrapped your arms around yourself to keep his prying eyes from imaging how you looked naked. At that moment the smirk on your husband's lips disappeared and was replaced by a dark grimace. He couldn't understand why you were being so cold to him when you wanted him just as badly he wanted you. Why did you always have to make things so hard for him? Sighing in deeply he pulled you against him harshly- not that he wanted to but you left him no choice but to be forceful with you again just like that first time you had met.

He roughly grasped you by your waist placing his lips against yours in a angry passionate kiss that left you feeling breathless. You were frozen in place- you couldn't move as his lips played harshly against your own never getting a reaction out of your still lips. Yi Fan took the time to slide one of his hands down in between the darkness of your wedding gown caressing your thighs in a slow circle causing your lips to part and allow him assess to your mouth.

He roughly explored your wet craven as his hand slid to your awaiting sex. You closed your eyes as you blamed yourself for angering him when all he wanted was to love you. The imagines of the first time you met him mushed around in your head as he nibbled on your bottom lip licking and kissing you until you could not breathe. He had been gentler then but now he was hurting you.

Yi Fan parted from you glaring deeply in your tear-ridden eyes. You hoped that he'd stop but you knew that his anger was too much for him to handle at the moment. In his rage Yi Fan ripped your gown from your body leaving your under dress on you.

The night air chilled you to the bone as he lifted you up and carried you his bed. He tossed you upon it hovering over you as he ripped your under dress and under garments off you as well. You were completely bare and naked before him. You covered your body so that he would not see any part of you but he grabbed your wrists pulling them from your slender body. You were so beautiful to him that his rage partly dissipated from him.

Licking his lips in longing and anticipation Yi Fan sat up and removed his own imperial wedding attire baring his own naked body before your eyes. His maleness erect at the sight of you with precum slightly dripping down. In all your innocence you closed your eyes at the sight of him. The entire length of you blushing a deep cheery red. Yi Fan chuckled as he brought his body down to meet yours. You were now breasts to chest as his lips attacked the flesh of your neck.

You whimpered as his hand played with your mounds as he licked his way down to them sucking and caressing both. Between your legs a heat burned your core- a desire you did not understand begged to be sated. You moaned as he kissed you once again.

He fondled your breasts more as his left hand found your heat between your soft-skinned thighs. You gasped as he caressed your womanhood making you arch your back from the bed pressing your breasts hard against his chest as you had done the first time you met. You dug your fingernails in to the silk sheets of the bed as you unwillingly whimpered against him.

Yi Fan played with the folds of your womanhood before finding your clit and working it until you shudder in foreign pleasure beneath him. Shock filled you as he slid a finger in to your pulsing heat. He pumped it slow and than faster until your walls slightly restricted against his finger. He removed his finger kissing you before slipping the finger in to your mouth forcing you to taste yourself before kissing you again. He parted from you kissing his way down in between your parted thighs.

You could feel as his breath caressed your heat before his tongue began licking and sucking your throbbing clit as you shivered beneath him. He loved how he could affect you by a simple touch. It turned him on even more making his erection twitch in anticipation. You tasted so sweet to him that he knew that he would never have enough.

He stopped lapping at your core when he realized that you were almost cumming without him. He wanted the both of you to release at the same time- your first orgasm meant a lot to him especially since it would be with him and no other. He wanted to make you feel good with him.

He hovered over you once more shifting his body in to alignment with yours as he kissed you again to distract you his from throbbing member entering your tight-spaced virgin core. Yi Fan huffed out a Chinese curse as he sunk himself deep inside of you. Quiet tears escaped your eyes as he continued to kiss you not moving to let you adjust to him and his size.

You felt as liquid flowed from between your legs. You knew that it was your virgin blood so you didn't panic. Yi Fan basked in the knowledge that no other man would have you other than himself. He'd kill any man that would even dare.

He began pounding in to you slow then faster when he couldn't wait any longer. Your moans were muffled as he continued to kiss you. Yi Fan continued to pump faster and faster until he could feel your walls tightening around him.

He knew that meant you were close so slowed down his pace to get himself to where you were as well. He rocked harder in to you again once he knew that you were close together. It wasn't long before both of your climaxes hit you. He slid out of you falling to the bed next to you pulling you in to his embrace. He gently kissed your forehead as you tiredly drifted off to sleep warm in his arms.

He placed his hand against your stomach gently caressing it. Soon you would be mother to the heir of the Dragon Empire- he would of course be the father. Yi Fan chuckled darkly at this before snuggling closer to you and drifting off to sleep as well.


	6. The Hate

Days after giving your body to your Emperor, your husband, you avoided him as much as you could. After that night you felt so disgusted with yourself for giving in so easily to him.... giving in to the man that you will forever hate until the day you part from this world.

Between your legs had hurt you so bad. It still did. Every time you walked it felt like daggers were up there nonetheless you had to pretend that everything was fine like the lady you were.

You had been so lucky that he had to hold court during the next few weeks. Your new personal servant was the girl who had a hand in ruining your life. Her name is Rong Jia Nuo and told you how sorry she was about the entire situation.

You did forgive her however you did not forget. She was the main reason you were in this mess in first place but you deep down you couldn't hate her. It wasn't either of your fault that the Emperor was giant hormonal jerk.

The thoughts of your wedding night filled your mine. Were you already carrying the bastard's child? You prayed to God that you weren't. But thinking back you've found that the men left their women alone once she was with child. The question was, would he?

You lounged around your chambers on your bed as your ladies laughed and played among themselves. You wondered what life would've been like for you if you had indeed married for love. You heart felt broken at the thought all over again.

Your hatred flared to an all time high. You did not desire to see that infuriating man's face ever again. You looked up when you heard the announcement that the imperial dressmaker was arriving to your chamber. The older woman entered with her servants. You watched with blazing eyes as they placed fine Chinese silk at your feet bowing as they do.

"What is this all about?" you huffed at her awaiting for a response from her own lips.

"Your highness, the Emperor commanded me to make you new gowns-" the dressmaker bowed to you but you cut her off.

"I do not desire any new gowns- take all of it away." you scowled with the wave of your hand.

"I'm afraid that she cannot do that." Yi Fan's voice echoed through the chamber as she was about to do as you had ordered her to. You stiffened at the knowledge that he was inside your chamber. His presence was deeply unwanted by you at the present. So why did the man insist in his rude behavior?

"W-what are you doing here?" you slightly stuttered giving him the eye. you did not like him coming to your chamber unannounced like that. It was wrong and highly unfair to your person.

"Is that anyway to speak to your husband, Wu Hua Lin?" he eyed you questioningly but you ignored it.

"It is when she hates his guts." you seethed at him and he became instantly enraged with you.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Yi Fan bellowed as his anger transformed him in to the dragon he was known for. You watched in silent horror as your ladies jumped up to their feet and left your chamber with the Dressmaker and her servants not far behind them. They had left the silks upon the floor.

Yi Fan took a step closer to you. You were shocked as he bent down to pick up the midnight blue silk from the floor. He reached for your hand but you only glared at him. He gritted his teeth as he finally lost his patience with you. He hadn't the chance to see you since your wedding night and he needed you by side until it drove him crazy. He grabbed you by you waist instead pulling you instantly to your feet. He had you flushed against his chest as he stared down in to your perfect brown orbs.

Your chest heaved up and down with fear as you glared at him in turn. You tried to push him off you but he would not budge. Your attention turned to the midnight blue silk flowing from his left hand. To your surprise Yi Fan wrapped the silk around your chest after he had pulled away for just enough space to do it.

You followed his eyes with your own to find him peering down the valley of your breasts. You blushed under his gaze and he dipped his head down to kiss the top of your mounds causing a familiar ache between your legs to return. He wanted you. At least you knew that much but did you want him you weren't sure.

Embarrassed by his actions you tried to pull away from him which was not to his liking but you did not care. You wanted to be free of his grasp- of his body against yours making you desire something from him you never wanted to do ever again.

Yi Fan could tell that you wanted him just as badly as he desired you. He knew that you were just too hard-headed to admit it him or yourself. He did not want to hurt you so he released you and turned from you tightly grasping the silky fabric in his hand.

You stood there trying to get your breathing back on it's normal track but nothing seemed to work. You peered at your husband's back as he dropped the silk with a dejected demeanor. You felt slightly bad for your behavior so you walked up to him and wrapped your arms around his waist from behind shocking yourself and him.

Neither of you said a word as you stood like that for a while. Yi Fan knew that this side of you would be rare and took the chance to turn around in your embrace. Peering down at you Yi Fan leaned in and captured your lips before you changed your mind about the situation. You shocked yourself once again by kissing him back. You didn't know why you were feeling so vulnerable and it was driving you up the wall as you wrapped your arms around his neck deepening the kiss that seemed to last for ages in both of your eyes...


	7. The Lust

Words at the moment became useless thoughts as you fought for your breath against Yi Fan's powerful yet sensual lips. You didn't understand what was wrong with you. Why did you feel pity for this mere man? The man you are supposed to hate with all of your being. Were you thinking properly you were not sure at the moment.

Yi Fan placed his hands against your bare thighs riding up your floor length dress. You grasped against his lips as he slowly lifted you up so that you were forced to wrap your legs around his solid waist. He carried you back to the gently placing you down against the soft silk sheets.

You broke off the kiss to stare in to his eyes. Yi Fan on the other hand knew that if you stared at him too long your hated would flare up again and he'd probably lose his best chance to get closer to you. He kissed you fiercely once more catching you by surprise. Your eyes widen but slowly started to close as your kissed him back with... passion... no... lust... yes it was lust making you crazy like that. There couldn't any other reason? Right?

As you thought a little on your lust your eyes darken with black fire like that of a scorpion. Yi Fan was the reason you could truly feel lust. Before him you didn't know the meaning of a man's touch. You hated how your body called out to him when your mind didn't. How could just one night with the infuriating man make your body feel this way- make you know him like the notes to a song. You could not grasp on to that knowledge.

Your mind wanted to you stop what you were doing but your body begged for you to let it happen. You were so indecisive that you just relaxed against your husband and let him decide your fate no matter how much giving up your pride annoyed you. Yi Fan parted from your bruising and swelling pink lips to catch his breath. He peered down at you as he gently rubbed the back of his hand against the flesh of your right cheek.

Yi Fan parted from your flushed body to remove his imperial garments as he did you removed your own still too embarrassed to have him do it. Once again found yourself completely bare before his eyes. He glanced down at you seeing that you were still so beautiful- you were heavily in his eyes. He loved how your body perfectly molded against his own. This time your eyes did not have to feast upon his erect maleness.

Yi Fan chuckled at the confused expression your beautiful features held as he brought his body down to meet yours. Moving his eyes to your breast he began to attack them causing a deep throaty whimper to sound from between your lips. God how he loved your breasts! He could play with them all day like the fiend he was.

He licked and sucked your harden nipples as he caressed both of them. You arch your back from the bed pressing your breasts deeper in to his wet cavern. Smirking against your breasts Yi Fan stopped kissing them you peer in to your lustful brown orbs. You glanced at him with your cheeks burning a blazing red as you studied the desire- the love he had for you within them.

You grasped both of his cheeks in your hands pulling up him so that you could kiss him. He sighed in to the kiss still unsure of your heart reaction to his even though he could feel it beating against his chest just as fast as his own. While you were distracted he slid his pulsing length in to your still tight-spaced wet core. You whimpered as you continued to kiss him.

Yi Fan did not move inside of you at first to let you adjust to his size like before. You clutched your aching sex around him to let him know that you ready as you immersed your hand through his soft hair. He painstakingly began thrusting in to your wetness. Your moans were muffled against his lips as you continued to kiss him.

You knew that you were kind of leading him on and that sooner or later it would bite back in the end. What were you supposed to do when he made you feel like everything was your fault. It wasn't your fault that he desire- no loved you forcefully on your part.

You didn't asked to be wanted by him- you didn't ask to made his wife and Empress. You just wanted to go to the palace and see what court life was like but he had to go and ruin everything for you. Everything was his fault and that was part of the reason why you were mad with him. You could not deny that.

From the very first moment you had laid eyes on the young Emperor you had the strange feeling that he was bad news. The way he sent your aunt off without another thought to take advantage of you was proof of that. Not even he could deny it if he ever tried too.

Your mind trained back on Yi Fan as he continued to hump inside you faster and faster until he could feel your walls restricting against him. Soon the both of you climaxed together. Spent you pushed pushed the Emperor away from you so that you could breath once more.

"I still hate you Wu Yi Fan..." you huffed those few hurtful words to him as you drifted off to sleep wrapped up tight in his embrace. Even if you didn't want to admit it you loved the warmth and peace his body gave you.

Yi Fan sighed against your head pulling you tighter in to him embrace kind getting the hint that it was your own way of saying I love you to him no matter how harsh it came out or how rude it sounds. He knew that one you would return his undying love for you... one day would hopefully be soon for the both you before it was too late for either of you to turn back...


	8. The Rage

You sat in your chambers awaiting that night hoping that you would not have to endure the sight of your husband's unsightly pitiful face. You hated yourself for falling for his trickery a few nights back. Your body shuttered at the thought of what happened between the two of you.

Still his the way he caressed you, kissed you, and claimed you were forever planted inside your once innocent mind. The way your body fit so perfectly with his still amazed you even if that man enraged you at every turn. Shaking the memory away from your no longer innocent mind you got up from your bed and walked to the balcony doors and leaned against the railing with your elbows propped up to glance upon the faraway night sky.

With or without your consent your body craved the man he is whether you hated or despised the Emperor he was. You could never hide, run away from, or lie about that truth... to him or to yourself if you even wanted to- no matter how much you wanted to.

It was still such a beautiful night that you despised the idea of ruining it by thinking of that vail man. The man that considered you his qualified equal. Qualified... what a lie... you however knew that you were far from qualified to be his wife. You still had no inkling of what the man was thinking when he chose you to be his forever.

Hopefully one day he'd become bored enough with you to find himself a concubine to waste the rest of his time with. Removing yourself from the balcony altogether you went back to your empty bed and climbed on. Gathering the silk and linen sheets protectively against yourself you closed your eyes to trap the image of the twinkling stars within them inorder for you not to dream- have a nightmare with Yi Fan in it.

Yi Fan waited in the throneroom for a very wary but special guest's arrival. He did not want to meet this person but it had to be done if his people, Hua Lin, and their future children were to keep their futures bright and free of danger. He had sent Zhong Yueqiu to greet this said guest outside the crystal palace walls during this special guest's arrival and she was yet to come back with this person.

He was growing more impaitent by the second. Sulking for the lost of time he could be spending with his beloved wife who he knew was still very much angry with him. Nonetheless that was apart of her charm... to him at least...

In your bedroom you mixed around on your bed in your sleep not knowing that a stranger is watching your every move. The stranger steps closer and closer to your bed making sure you do not hear their movements. A feathery angel-like sigh escapes from in between your slightly parted lips as they finally hover above you.

Your long dark brown locks flowed around you like a pool of dark chocolate. The stranger stared at your peaceful closed eyes that could only image held the most beautiful brown eyes anyone would ever beseech. Your long eyelashes would make stand out even more by the stranger's standards. The stranger than focused upon your slightly parted lips as you breathed peacefully in slumber.

You are like something of a dream that the stranger had never seen before. So graceful yet potent like posion even when you are sleeping. The stranger knew this kind of find was rare beyond a doubt. The stranger was jealous that Yi Fan had found you first.

Pasting on a mischievous smile the stranger leaned in to you placing a chaste kiss upon your soft pinks lips. The stranger was the second person you ever kissed- although considering the fact you probably will never know about it.

Yi Fan got up from his throne and angrily walked down to his chamber. He stood at the entry way to it but did not step foot inside. Holding his head down he peered at the floor to keep his anger down. A slight smile played against his lips as the thought of you slowly began cloud his mind calming him down bit by bit. He stood up straight again at the moment he decided he would visit your chamber.

He started to walk in a stide to your chamber passing by servants doing their jobs as they bowed to him. He would have greeted them back but you were deep on his brain. He made it to your chambers sliding back the thin linen screen that was the doors before entering.

Yi Fan was outraged to find what he saw in his wife's chamber. How dare he! How dare he lay a hand upon what belonged to him. You were his property and no other man was to ever touch you. Yi Fan seethed through his teeth as he approached the both of you, "What the hell are you doing to her!"


	9. The War

You instantly woke up hearing Yi Fan's booming angry voice. You were tiredly moving around on your bed gazing up expecting to find your so demanding husband only to find a stranger leaning down over you. You were utterly shocked as you shrieked however at the same time never gaining his attention towards you.

The stranger was peering at the screen doors with a look of amusement written across his handsome features. When you followed his eyes to those doors you saw your berated husband furiously glaring back at him. Glancing back at the stranger you stammered in a low voice to him to where only he could hear you, "P-please get off me-e..."

When the man refused to move, your husband grasped your wrist pulling you from beneath him. He easily brought you in to the safety of his embrace. You were quivering with fear making his rage spark to dragon blazing flame. You held on to him for dear life watching him eye the man darkly with contempt.

"Ahh, you're still no fun, Wu. Yi. Fan." the stranger grinned at Yi Fan knowningly. You were puzzled by their interaction. Yi Fan did not seem like he liked this man's presence very much.

"W-who is he-e?" you stammer over your words but before he could respond to your question the stranger spoke.

"I'm sorry for my improper behavior Empress Wu. I am Emperor Kim of Korea. Kim Joon Myun by birth." the stranger now know as Emperor Kim stood up straight from your bed.

"Shi (yes) a soon to be dead Emperor of Korea." Yi Fan scowled at him bringing you protectively closer to his side.

"Yi Fan." you hissed at him rudeness to another man of royal blood. Even if you dispised being one yourself.

"What? He entered your chambers without my permission-" Yi Fan growled underneath his breath grimacing at Joon Myun.

"Your permission? I beg your pardon but no one needs your permission to enter here, they need mine." you preened glancing up at him. His eyes were dark with rage sending shivers down the length of your spine.

"Wu. Hua. Lin, now is not the time for disobedience." Yi Fan hissed at you glaring holes at Joon Myun's head. You were angry with him. Turning on your heels you rushed out of your chamber in tears. How could he speak to you with such venom? Just when your heart started to actually beat for the man. It felt so stupid, so very numb inside.

"Wow, Yi Fan, you sure do have a way with the ladies." Joon Myun chuckled at Yi Fan while Yi Fan frowned at him.

"Shut up. Meet me in the throneroom. I have to talk with my wife." he sneered leaving your chambers to search for you. He knew that what he had said upset you but it was true even if you were to deny it.

You had made your way outside the palace walls. Huffing in rage with your right palm over your chest as it rose and fell when you breathed. Seeing a bench nearby you sat down.

You felt like his property Was that all you were to him? Why did others need his permission to enter your chambers? You weren't a child. Many nights of passion in his arms had proved you weren't.

"Hua Lin!" Yi Fan shouted your name but you didn't want to see him right then. Your eyes were staring at the floor.

"What do you want? Do you not have a guest, your humble majesty." you snarled back no caring to see his face.

"I'm sorry... I don't know- I... I just lost my temper-" he said in a complaint uttered in a plaintive whining way.

"Okay. You are forgiven-" you meakly smiled at him as he sat down on the bench beside you.

"Really?" Yi Fan eyed you quizzically not sure where you were going with what you were saying.

"Shi (yes) but on one condition." you added smiling fully again. He admired your smile that you rarely beamed in his direction since you were married. It was a beautiful sight to be hold in his eyes.

"I'm not following you, what's this one condition?" he probed you scooting closer to your side.

"I want to go to the hot springs tomorrow with my ladies and my aunt- you are not allowed to come with me-" you said batting your long black lashes at him knowing that he would not be pleased with your request.

"What! Hell no! If you're going there, then I will go there with you as well." he grumbled unhappily back to you.

"Stop being a big baby or..." you teased him wrapping an arm around his waist resting your head upon his left shoulder. He was shocked by your actions but said nothing when he embraced you closer to his side.

"Or what, huh? What do you have up you're sleeve, Empress Wu?" he mused kissing the top of your soft locks sweetly to where you could barely feel it.

"It's a surprise that you will recieve after you allow me to go to the hot springs." you said pleadingly hoping that he would allow you to go.

"I grant you my permission but you I want a kiss right now- on the cheek." he smirked at you pointing at his left cheek. Eyeing your husband suspiciously you leaned in to him to land a kiss on the cheek he desired to be kissed. Inching closer and closer your lips were close to his face but the sly Emperor turned his head pressing his lips yours.

You shocked by the feel of his lips on yours but you weren't surprised. You had a ankling of his plan before he ever did it. Smiling at his silly actions you wrapped your arms around his neck deepening the kiss tasting every inch of his wet cavern. Was this how it felt to love someone?

You weren't sure but you're heat was beating erractically inside of your chest. Yes, you had finally accepted the fact that you were in love with your husband, Wu Yi Fan. You had decided that after you returned from the hot springs with ladies and your aunt you would tell him how you really feel.

Forcing himself away from your lips he rests his forehead against yours. You were smiling inside trying to keep from letting him know how happy you were at the moment. Pecking your lips sweetly, Yi Fan stood up pulling you to your feet.

"I have a meeting to attend with Emperor Kim. I'm guessing that I won't see you tonight..." Yi Fan cutely pouted at you.

"I'm sorry... I will be preparing to leave..." you beamed knowing full well that you were only jesting him. He was so cute to you when he wanted to have his way.

"I understand..." he sighed leaning in to peck your lips one last time. Pushing himself away from your embrace he left the garden.

Yi Fan made his way to the throneroom where Joon Myun was awaiting his arrival. he approached his throne sitting down upon while eyeing the other man suspiciously. Emperor chuckled at the flushered man before him.

"You're wife is an angel, I wonder how she made her way in to the Dragon's heart?" Joon Myun mused teasingly to Yi Fan displeasure.

"What do you want, Joon Myun?" Yi Fan glared at him. He did not like the idea of this so called meeting. Why did the Emperor of Korea want to see him?

"I want reconciliation with the empire of China. Why else would I be here?" Joon Myun calmly sneered back eyeing him closely.

"I don't know, maybe for revenge." Yi Fan uttered throwing up the truth. He was worried for his wife. She was pure innocence and did not deserve to be added to the war between China and Korea. Neither did his people. As an Emperor he had to make sure all was well within his empire and hell would freeze over before he ever let something happen within his rule.

"There was a time when revenge for what your family has done crossed my mind- however now is not the time for that." Joon Myun grinned from ear to ear.

"Then tell me what is this time for." Yi Fan sighed not sure of what the man would say to him.

Emperor Kim Joon Myun of Korea uttered words that shocked the weary ruler, "A merging of minds..."


	10. The Capture

You were inside your chambers in your blue silk night garments. Your long black tresses where down gracing your shoulders perfectly as you ordered your ladies about to prepare themselves for your little vacation to the hot springs. The girls were happily packing up their belongings with yours and your aunt's things.

They were excited for a break from normal everyday palace life as were you. Smiling at them with tenderness, you left your chambers heading to your un-expectant husband's quarters. Making sure the announcer did not alert him to your secret surprise arrival you entered through the linen doors.

Your husband stood in front of his balcony glancing down at the world below. You could tell that something was on his mind. In particularly relating to the recently arriving Emperor Kim but you wisely chose to keep your questions to yourself. You knew that the affairs of Emperor had nothing to do with you or your station.

Smirking in a devious manner, you sneakily came up behind him wrapping your arms around his strong solid waist. Startled Yi Fan tensed but when the scent of you flowed to his nosrils he slowly melted against you. Resting your head against his broad back you indulged in his warmth.

You didn't understand why it took you so many months to finally realize that you actually fell hard this man tight in your embrace. Sure, he came at you wrong in the beginning and you had hated him for it but his heart was always in the right place. Was it not?

Thinking back over the last couple of months, you did not think that you would change a moment of anything. Without him, you probably would've never known what ttrue love was with a real man. God be merciful, he was all man, whether in his private chambers or the way he treated others.

He was now you entire world, not that you bend down at his will and completely do what he wanted of you. No, your were going to teach him a lesson about you to let him comprehend the way you really felt. Bringing your mind back to the present you listened to your husband's fast beating heart that sweetly matched the pace of yours.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" was all you asked before Yi Fan turned his entire body in your arms. You peered up at him locking eyes instantly.

"Just to sleep?" he uttered more of a question than demand eyeing you carefully. You were an angel to him... his personal angel that promised himself he would love for all entity.

He just hoped that you would forgive him for his rash ways in the beginning of your time together. Back then he was a man thinking with his 'part' before his heart even if he never trully emitted to himself. Saying different would be a complete and horrible lie.

"Only to sleep if you will allow it-" you answered back but he cut you off too happy at your reply. He couldn't believe his ears. You were willing to be in the same room with him on your own.

First you entered his room unannounced for the second time to back hug him, now this. His heart felt like it would beat right of his chest because of your siple yet powerful actions. He was starting to wonder if you were sick or just losing your sanity.

"Why would I not, Hua Lin, you are my wife, are you not?" he grimaced at the idea of you still distancing yourself away from him. He did not know how long had been since he last held you in his embrace. Plus your company would put some relief upon his shoulders with the complication with Emperor Kim.

Nodding your head with a sweet playful smile you tip-toed lifting your head up to peck his lips. He wrapped his own arms around you waist clashing his lips to yours. He forced himself away from you taking your right hand in his, he led you to his bed.

The both of you climbed on snuggling under the sheets close to each other. You were facing him peering deep in to his eyes with one hand immersed inside his hair. Bringing his head down to yours your lips touched in a sweet goodnight kiss that ended as quickly as it had begun. You pressed your body closer to his for warth resting your head upon his chest when you closed your eyes to sleep.

Yi Fan on the otherhand could not get himself comfortable enough to sleep because of his worry. He unsure of Joon Myun's maniacal plans or what he wanted from you but he sure as hell was not going to let the ass touch one hair on your entire body. You were his and no elses.

The next morning while Yi Fan was sleeping you left his chambers. You entered your own to find your aunt and ladies happily waiting for your arrival. After making sure that everything was in order you left for the hot springs. It more beautiful then you had ever imagine.

The girls and your aunt were already ready to jump in to the water for refreshment. Shaking your head you watched them hurriedly rush to the waters like yong children. A royal guide at the working at the palace near the hot springs lead you to your personal chambers. It nice for a home away from home.

You prepared yourself for the hot springs leaving your chambers to the others after. When night fell you climed upon your bed from tiredness. You wondered how something so relaxing could make you so weary as well. It didn't tke long for you to fall asleep.

Late at night a hand reached out in the darkness of your chambers. It covered your partically open lips forcing you hard against the bed. The feel of another body on top of yours instantly woke you up.

You were frightened not knowing what your captive wanted from you. Riggedly breathing you prayed tht it was all a sick joke. That someone was just pulling your tail but that was not to be. Your assailant knocked you out lifting you in to his arms bridal style.

Your kidnapper looked at you as if you were a lowly woman, filled with disgusting contempt. Your wrists were bound, mouth gagged as you couldn't watch as his men readied his ship for their departure. You were his only at destruction for your empire. Taking you would destroy your Emperor's solitude since you meant so much to the bastard.

He didn't get the chance to taste what was so delectable about you at the palace due to your overbearing hushand's interference. However tonight would be different considering the fact that you won't be leaving until dawn. He would ruin you, defile you in the eyes of your hushand and Emperor, your empire and he'll enjoy it. Hearing your pleading cries as he rips your entire world apart.

You woke with a startling headache not knowing where you were. You were so confused and worried, then painstakingly the memory of what had happened to burst through your mind. Tears welled up in your eyes when you realized that you were tied up to a wall with both arms above your head leaving you completely exposed in your sleeping wear.

Your mouth was gagged so you couldn't cry out for help but noticing where you actually was you knew that no one could help you. Your kidnapper had taken you to his ship, where they were taking you, you had no clue of. Suddenly the door to one of the ship's cabin opened with a bam.

You jumped in terror watching as the person closed door with his back facing you. Your assailant turned to face you shocking you with the reality of his identity. Kim. Joon. Myun. The Emperor of Korea tediously walked over to you.

His dark eyes glazed over your shivering form. To him you were beyond the perfect specimen... a fallen angel stuck here on Earth... The jealousy he felt the first he had laid eyes upon you slowly crept up on him.

Your breathing came faster when his face neared yours. He eyed the gag inside yor mouth as the desire to taste came over him once more. They were so soft the first time he had the chance to be graced them. Reaching out a hand he removed the gag from your mouth allowing you to speak.


	11. The Truth

The second the gag was removed from your mouth you tried to get yourself breathing normally once more. You had to consider your situation. One- you were kidnapped in the dead of night while you were asleep. Two- you were on a ship heading to god knows where. You were completely alone with a man that had the power and will to do whatever he deemed fit to your person.

No, it wasn't that you have no faith in your husband, you were just frightened for his well being now that you thought everything over. You'd die before you let any harm come to the man you love with your deepest heart. Taking a deep breath, you spoke for the first time since your awakening, "Do what you will to me but leave... Yi Fan... out of this..."

"That is unacceptable." Joon Myun hissed backing slightly away from you. He thought that you had lost your mind. Yi Fan or rather the Wu empire was what this little game was all about.

"Why are you doing this?" you cried with your fury starting to the get a hold of you.

"Now is not the time for certain truths, Empress Wu?" he retorted trying to refrain answering anymore of your questions. Nonetheless, you weren't going to have that.

"Don't I deserve the right to know where my fate lies? Are you not a man of an Empire, at least grant me that much?" you pleaded hoping that he would cave with that kind of reply.

"Let me drill this through that little useless head of yours- you don't deserve anything but death- you bed with a man that is death!" he partially lied through his teeth. He wanted her just as much as Yi Fan had himself.

She was so beautiful and smart to top it off. She was the perfect wife material. Too bad she was already married. Although she would be on the market again once he got his revenge. She would be his for the taking.

"What makes your heart so cold... so filled with bitter hatred and comtempt?" you glared at him pulling your legs in closer to you which was kind of hard to do considering the fact that he still had you tied up.

"The Empire of China- the family that rules it! By my grandfather's deathbed, China will fall." came his simple reply back to you. You weren't shocked by that statement.

"War and revenge! Is that what you men want? What about the women that are behind you? Do you not care for their well-being as well as your own?" you grimaced at him. Why were men so impossible? But they say women are complicated.

"What about them? They know their place." he hissed back with disgust. To him a woman's job is to do what a man has told her to. If her husband told her to lie down upon the bed and take it, then she had to lie down and take it. In his mind a woman had no mind nor will. She was the slave of her husband and husband was the master. And to him should stay that way.

"Why do you want this? What did Yi Fan do to you that you'd stoop to this level of indecency?" you asked him ignoring his harsh remark against the women of his empire.

"Do you hear yourself. Level of indecency? There is no level when a man is cut down during war without protocol, is there?" he sneered in response to your words. He remembered his grandfather, Emperor Kim. His grandfather had seen his fair share of wars as a young boy and at time of the conflict between Korea and China he had known that not all wars were a valiant act.

"I thought war had no protocol." you exclaimed, shocked that there was any differences in battle.

"Women. You delicate creatures know nothing of war with your beautiful robes and porcelain colored rose scented flesh! War has forms of ceremony and etiquette observed by nobility and royalty alike when the battle is between different empires." he grumbled back glaring at you.

"The way I see it, you are all just foolish men clinging desperately on to the past- your ancestor's past-" you disregarded him to speak anyways but he rudely interrupted you.

"Yeah, you only think that way because the man cut down wasn't your own father." he growled thinking about how his grandfather, Emperor Kim had been a proud father. He could still remember when his son was a pound man of the Empire, a warrior for their people in his stead. He can also still recall that day his son was ripped away from him. he been told the story time and again by his grandfather.

The was cool and the wind was high. His son and the crown prince of China had circled each other during like hawks spying prey. They had battled ruthless until the end but the crown of China was a much better fighter cutting the young prince down like nothing. Every since that day the Korean royal line had been out for revenge.

After his father's death his grandfather took him away from his mother to raised in order for their empire to assert vengence against China. His grandfather had raised him to be a cruel man seeking revenge for the tarnished reputation of the empire of Korea after his father slaughter in Chinese-Korean war. Now he had no soul, no care, nor light inside of himself. For all he felt was pain for his father, his people, and the cruelty his grandfather had placed within him.

You glared back at him, "So because it was your father, it makes this entire situation just. Well, I'll tell you something now 'your highness' I lost both of my parents when I was younger- yet you don't see me raging a storm about it around here."

"I thought that girls were taught to hide such feelings from the likes of men?" he began in an irritated voice before she cut him off.

"Boys were, more than girls, yet you boys act out more on your own feelings more than you even realize." you teased musing at the difference between boys and girls.

"It doesn't matter what you say to me, my mind is already made up." he preened choosing to ignore your words altogether.

"So is mine..." you whispered beneath your breath closing yours eyes to block out the sight of him.

After that heated conversation neither of you spoke another word to the other. Your thoughts wandered to your husband and how frantic he must be while he was searching for you. You glanced up at the night sky from the small window in the cabin you were in.


	12. The Rescue

The Council of the Empire of China convened. They wanted to put a stop to an inpending war. That was most unwanted so they had gathered there in the imperial throneroom to ask of him what must be done. With the sweep of his impatient hand the throneroom filled with silence as he stood up from his platium throne. A small thin small lined his perfect lips.

If they went to war it would be Joonmyun's fault for taking his wife. He was hell bent on storming to Korea to simply destroy everything in his path to get her back. Nonetheless there was protocol to be had.

"I, Wu Yi Fan, Emperor of all of China call for war with Korea if the Empress is not returned to me soon." he spoke with harsh well-known authority.

"But my Emperor what about the people of China- are they not important as well-" a young council member named Fung Lei spoke on the peoples behalf.

"At the moment, what people want is not the matter. Surely they understand that things will go on normally until I say otherwise..." Yi Fan replied to his words carefully eyeing the young councilman.

"As you wish my Emperor... we shall send someone to prepare the men for war-" councillor Fung Lai agreed to his Emperor's words without another word.

"No, do not prepare the men. There will be no war. Since you care so much for the people's well being. I'm going to Korea with Zhong Yueqiu and I want you to accompany us Fung Lei... that is all gentlemen, you may all leave my presence now..." he grimace walking back to his throne to sit back down upon it. The councilmen started to depart from the throneroom in a hurry too afraid to anger the Emperor further.

The next day Yi Fan was prepared to head to Korea with Zhong Yueqiu and Fung Lei at his side. The made their way to the port where his ship awaited their arrival. They got on it with Yi Fan the crew around before the ship finally drifted from the port.

Korea wasn't a far jump from China so they were in no time in the dead of night. Fung Lei Had lived in a Korea as a boy so he remembered his way around leading his Emperor to the Emperor of Korea's palace. It took a while, nevertheless they got once again in the dark of night.

Yi Fan raided the palace tossing up a storm as he does, searching for Joonmyun and his wife. They searched everywhere except for the Emperor's chambers. Yi Fan stood at the massive doors taking a deep breath. He had to be calm about this. If he rushes in head first Joonmyun could hurt you. And he couldn't bare the thought of you being hurt because of him.

Inside the chamber you and Joonmyun heard the commotion throughout the palace. It was showtime. Yi Fan had came for you like the imbecile you knew he was but that still didn't keep the happy and relieved smile on your lips from appearing.

You were on the bed alone while Joonmyun stood near the window. Luckly for you, he had untied you since you had nowhere to escape or even the language enough to recieve help in order for escape. You in a hurried manner jumped from the bed just as the chamber doors burst open with a very savage Yi Fan standing at it.

He could recognize that beautiful face of yours anywhere. His face slightly calmed down at the sight of you. You were wearing a petal pink and white hanbok looking like the angel he first fell in love with.

"Y-yi Fan-n..." you stuttered from the shock of seeing him- no the man you had hard-headedly learned loved, again. He almost couldn't focus on the goal at hand just at the sight of you.

Yi Fan staggered towards you with Zhong Yueqiu and Fung Lei standing behind him. Shock crossed over your entire body when he forcefully pulled your petite frame in to a tight hug. He felt like he could breathe again- that he was breathing again- that his missing soul had returned to him.

Now that he had you back in his embrace, he had decided that he wasn't going to let you escape, get kidnapped, or leave him ever again. You were his everything. You were his life.


	13. The Dragon

Joonmyun laughed sounding as if he were in a joyous state of mind but the malice was laced deep within his features. This was the moment he had been waiting for. The was the end game. What everything lead out to.

You pushed yourself away from Yi Fan getting an odd vibe from the other Emperor near the window. He darkness reflected in his pain stricten eyes. No matter how many times he tried to hide whatever was inside him paing him so, it kept slipping without his meaning to.

Zhong Yueqiu walked over to you grabbing you by the wrist trying to get you to leave the chamber. At which you were trying to refuse her of course but one look from your husband told you to do so. She successfully dragged you out of the royal chamber with Fung Lei following behind you.

Yi Fan glowered at Joonmyun like a wild animal not really shocking the other by his behavior. He knew that Yi Fan wanted to kill him but he didn't care. He glared back at him not backing down for one second.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't just kill you now." Yi Fan growled taking a step closer to the other.

"You won't need a reason-" Joonmyun hissed doing the same before he leaped for him instantly knocking him back.

They fell to the floor in scuffel with Joonmyun trying to kill Yi Fan. He had expected as much from the other. He kicked him off of him for a second long enough for him to get his feeting back. Fists met faces in the struggle for power and death. Both men were determined with their emotions at high levels.

In the next moment Joonmyun held a dagger in his left hand. Yi Fan spots it doing the math inside his head of how to deflect his attacks without recieving severe wounds in the process. They clashed once again.

Outside the chamber you were falling apart in your worries with Zhong Yueqiu trying to calm you down. You wanted to go inside their and stop them. You weren't worth this. Joonmyun's pain wasn't worth this much. Ignoring her protests you opened the chamber doors. You shrieked in horror at the sight of men sweaty, wounded, and bleeding.

"Is this what you want Joonmyun? Pain and death? Is what your ancestors went through not enough? Why fight for something that was not in your power to ever stop or change?" you questioned him walking to Yi Fan's side now that the men were separated from one another.

"You're a woman, you don't understand the affairs of men." he hissed in return.

"Don't talk to my wife like that!" Yi Fan sneered back ready to jump him.

"Yi Fan! Don't! You're hurt." you shouted at your peeved off husband.

"What our ancestors have done for us is nothing we can not do for them in return." Joonmyun added glaring in Yi Fan direction for better affliction.

"If you keep thinking like that, you will lose all of what they have ever given to you. We can't fixed the problems by doing stupid things in the process. I'll forgive you for what you have done to me for my wife but if you every try to do something like this again; I will not hesitate to kill you myself Joonmyun. Emperor of Korea or not." Yi Fan warned him wrapping a protective predatory arm around your waist. You wanted to snuggle in to it but he was hurt and it would've been an inappropriate time. Although you figured that he wouldn't have mind it much. That's just how possessive he was with you.

"I didn't ask your forgiveness nor do I want it!" he scowled not giving a damn of the other had to say. His mind was made up.

"And yet it has been given to you." Zhong Yueqiu mocked him receiving a glare from him in return whilst Fung Lei chuckled at her jest.

"If you ever come back to China without my permission I will end you for that as well. Don't forget that." Yi Fan caution once more.

Yi Fan turned his head to you smiling down at you whilst he leaned against you forgetting everyone else inside of the chamber. His lips ghosted over yours in a sweet manner. You loved this man with all your heart and you will never stop reminding him of that. Not that he would you to after were to admit the truth of yuor heart to him. Knowing him he'd never let you forget the first time you ever told him I love you. You beamed back at him blushing red at his close proximity. He whispered against your lips, "Let's go home..."


	14. Epilogue ~ The Love

Hua Lin leaned her back against her husband's chest allowing him the room to wrap her up tight in his embrace, reddish-yellow silk with golden trimmings on it peeked through the cracks of his fingers. Everything was okay, never perfect, because life wasn't a fairy tale. It was very hard work if you weren't prepared for it. At least that was the lesson that she learned in the past year.

Funny thing is though, no one is ever ready for what life will bring to the table everyday. It's ever-changing. That is simply impossible.

Yi Fan rests his head at the crook of his wife's neck snuggling her warmly in his tight embrace. His thoughts wandered to the time he had almost lost her. The thought almost drove him mad alone. He couldn't see himself without her by his side. That's where he had pictured her the first moment they had met during the New Year's celebration in his private chambers. She was all he had ever wanted and he'd be damn if anything else were to happen to her again.

Hua Lin sighed gently squeezing his hands reassuringly before turning in his embrace to face him. He peered down at his wife, a soft warm smile instantly breaking through his hard features. She tipped-toed to his height to place a sweet kiss against his right cheek afterwards resting her head upon his left shoulder.

She was nervous. She'd never done this before. How was she supposed to formulate the right words. She scrunched up her face in confusion and discomfort holding her gaze to the floor beneath their feet.

She was tensing up without her notice but her husband had made note of it and now she had him worried. He pulled away from her grasping her chin in his right hand swiftly lifting it up to gaze in to her eyes. He noticed the wrinkles and creases on the smooth surface of her face and he didn't like it. Not one bit. Something was bothering her and he wanted to know what.

Hua Lin sighed once again breaking eye contact with her husband but he brought her attention back to him by kissing her fully upon her lips. She melted in to the kiss wholly resting in his arms feeling the sweetness of the magical pull he had over her. However before she could get the chance to kiss him back he had pulled himself away from her. He had an expression upon his face telling her to talk to him now. So she did.

"Wu Yi Fan... I'm with child..."


End file.
